creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and Honey Hunsecker
Henry and Honey Hunsecker, sometimes known as Mr. and Mrs. Hunsecker or The Hunseckers, are a married couple and were a pair of poachers. According to Honey, they got married at Niagara Falls. Some time later, they started poaching animal eggs, however, they weren't making enough money, so they decided to poach animals in Africa to where they sell them to rich people who want exotic pets. It's where they met Cap'n Robbie Kumbazi on their first trip. To avoid suspicion, they wired a remote transmitter which activated broadcasted equipment on their cargo boat to hypnotize animals with flute music covering the buzzing noise while the animals are covered in glowing makeup to make them look like shape-shifting demons who are angry about the animals' disappearance while posing as a married couple who enjoyed romantic getaways. Their second and third poaching trips draws the attention of famous zoologist, Dr. Joan Goodfew, to investigate the animals' disappearance. Their fourth trip proved to be their last, where they met Mystery Inc. who came here to document the animals. The animals' disappearance also draws the attention of Sergeant Inspector Lloyd Mbuku, going undercover as a t-shirt salesman, and his pet monkey, Jacko. They also met Dr. Goodfew, who blames the animals' disappearance on civilization frightening them away. After Mystery Inc. got involved and the boat crashing down a waterfall, Henry and Honey used their equipment to scare them off, and also poaching Scooby and Jacko, whom the latter was found by the group. Upon finding the cargo boat, the group, with Dr. Goodfew joining them after showing up, found the animals and Scooby. Daphne than points out the Hunseckers are responsible and they attempted to escape only to be thwarted when the animals surrounds them. They attempted to hypnotize them but Velma stops them and Lloyd, who reveals himself as a cop, places them under arrest. After Velma deducts how they manage to poach the animals, Sgt. Inspector Mbuku takes them away with the couple arguing about the Mystery Inc. being "meddling" and going back to Niagara Falls to poach animal eggs. They later became victims of the Anti-Hunters. Background Physical Appearance Henry is a tall, slender, young Caucasian man with reddish-brown hair and black eyes. Honey is a slender, young Caucasian woman with red lips, brown hair, and black eyes. Personality Henry and Honey are greedy poachers, they capture animals and sell them as exotic pets to rich people, though, as accordance to Henry, they don't harm any of them. It's hinted they decided poaching in Africa because they first started poaching animal eggs in Niagara Falls, which, through an argument after being exposed and arrested, indicates they receive low or not much currency. They were even willing to poach animal companions, even those that are domestic, as they attempted to do that with Scooby-Doo and Jacko. Henry and Honey were proven to be clever, deceptive, and cunning. They manage to poach animals by operating a remote transmitter on Henry's shoulder that Honey activates, which makes a buzzing noise that controls the animals, than cover the animals in, what Daphne confirms to be, "complexion glow with aloe" makeup to make everyone believe they are shape-shifting demons who are angry at the animals' disappearance, while flute music was playing over the buzzing sound. Being a couple, they use it as a coverup to avoid suspicion, with Honey and Henry being close to each other at all times given the transmitter on Henry's shoulder, as they manage to poach many animals in their first three trips to Africa, which made them appear a "little too lovey-dovey" as noted by Velma. However, their fourth trip proved to be their last, as Daphne figured it was them as Safaris aren't meant for romantic getaways. They are also proven to be patient, as between the boat crashing and the "shape-shifting demons" attacking them, and when their cargo boat was found, Honey attempted to convince them to leave it be as she got the "willies" from it, showing their attempts to stop anyone from foiling their plans, and when they were exposed they attempted to escape, but when the animals surrounded them they attempted to hypnotize them again only for Velma to intervene. In spite of being greedy and deceptive, their love for each other are genuine, as they went to poach animals to make money. While being poachers, Henry and Honey do seem to enjoy each other's company, and even after the boat crashed over a waterfall they were found taking the time to reminisce about how the disaster reminds them of their wedding night at Niagara Falls, though, it can be said it was a coverup to avoid suspicion, although, their affection towards each other was no ruse. It further shows when Honey showed jealousy when Velma placed her hand on Henry's, as Honey demanded her to get her hand off him while addressing her as a "floozy". After being caught and arrested, the two started to have an argument regarding the situation, with Honey telling Henry she was right about Mystery Inc. being "meddling" only for Henry to claim he told her that, and also adding they should've gone back to Niagara Falls with Honey retorting that they only poached animal eggs. Henry and Honey seem to have their own individual traits in comparison to what they usually as a team. When they were introduced, Honey was shown to do most of the talking while Henry is more quiet, speaking a couple sentences, such as greeting Mystery Inc. and claiming they don't harm the animals they poach, even having an argument with his wife after being arrested. Henry seems to somewhat reserved, as he told Honey that they should've gone back to Niagara falls, signifying they were over their heads with poaching the animals within the first three trips to Africa. Relationships Powers and Abilities Keen Intellect: *'Skilled Manipulator': *'Skilled Tactician': Mental Endurance: Death Trivia *They got married at Niagara Falls at night, as Honey stated they wanted to reminisce after falling down the waterfall of Kamahara Falls of the Ocuzi river as it reminded them of their wedding night. **Also, before poaching animals in Africa, they poached animal eggs in Niagara Falls. Although, poaching animal eggs will get low or not much currency, which explains why they decided to poach animals and sell them as exotic pets to rich people. *Their given and surnames could be a reference to a company called Henry's Humdingers, which sells jaws of raw honey combined with a variety of spices. Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Character Info Category:Creative Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Poachers Category:Criminals Category:Convicts Category:Husbands Category:Wives Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Lovers